Captured
by crabytree77
Summary: katniss and peeta are separated, by a three inch wall in the capitol after they tried to enjoy a good lunch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Peeta and Katniss

Katniss and peeta looked around town for a good place to eat, even though peeta is a baker, they found a broken down museum looking place. they set their stuff down and unpacked "katniss, are we even supposed to be in …" his voice cut off right as a capitol hovercraft flew overhead and landed. Katniss, quickly packed up and hid, so did peeta. They heard peacekeeper's voices, "where are they I saw them on Mr. Snow's video cameras." A dark booming voice said "search the whole place, NOW MEN" the same voice said, both Peeta and Katniss stopped breathing for the short time, then they were captured. Taken to the capitol, to face terrible torture. In the hovercraft peeta looked at katniss as if trying to say "why did you bring me here and, HELP" the peacekeeper next to katniss kept slapping her and every time she moved he tightened her hand cuffs. They finally arrived at the capitol, peeta and katniss were forced to bow to President Snow, "your torture will go on for generations you little rats" President Snow said angrily. Peeta stood and ran to the door but a peacekeeper had grabbed him and took him to his first torture hour. As for katniss she was led to a glass room above a green room with a bed, the door was slammed behind her and locked, peeta was carried in screaming for help, katniss looked down, peeta was being strapped to the bed, first he was whipped almost ten times, then he had a capitol sign carved into his arm with a knife, katniss cringed and looked away but the door flew open and a peacekeeper forced her to watch. Next peeta was brought out screaming and the peacekeeper left locking the door, the glass box lowered into the small green room, she walked out but quickly tried to go back in, it had already made it to the top, letting peeta inside of it, I can hear him screaming, blood all-over his arm from the tattoo. A peacekeeper walked through a door and asked me to sit, as usual I was being rude and I said,' NO", I was punished by whipping, he asked me and I said " I would love too" he smiled and tied me to the bed, whipping me multiple times, then came in the guy with the knife, I screamed, just as I heard peeta screaming "KATTTNNNNIIISSSSSS" the guy carved the painful, tattoo. I was carried into a gray room with a little window with thick bars over it, a bed out of hay and grass weaved together, also a hole for a toilet, this is where I will live from now on. next a window was opened in a wall in my "new home" inside i saw peeta sitting there wide eyed in astonishment."peeta" i screamed happily he looked at the window shot up and ran to the window and tryied to kiss me but, we were shocked, literally, a shock went through our lips as we tryed to kiss. Peeta gripping his mouth said " we will never be togather, its electric all we can do is ..."his voice was cut off, i could hear myself but not him, he tryed talking to me and i tryed talking to him, nothing, we both got fustrated, the window was shut and lights went off, the big booming voice came on the speaker "bed time" he said mocking us, four and a half hours later, a loud alarm went off and the booming voice came on "wakey wakey." he said. The window opened and peeta ran to the window to say goodmorning, but then two men took him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Plan A Katniss's POV

After peeta was taken away, I was too but differently, they grabbed me and put me in a glass box with holes in the top, it had wheels on the bottom, I was wheeled into a room with white flowers and let out of the glass box and the peace keepers left, slamming the door and leaving, I walked around, I found a grey and white bed with the name SNOW on the pillows, then I heard the door open again, "Mr. Snow," I said afraid if I said differently he would hurt peeta worse than he already has. "Girl on fire, so I see you have arrived, like my room, it was custom made for me, you yelled and begged to see me, what is wrong?" He said mocking me "Leave peeta alone! He can't take it both of us know it!" as I said that a TV popped out and he turned it on, it was a security camera on a dark wood room, peeta was shoved in and whipped almost fifty-six times. Peeta started screaming Katniss. I screamed NOOOOOOO right as I was dragged out and put in a blue room, I heard paint sealing and the room instantly became pink, my torture I'm guessing is getting treated like a girl, but instead a chair was dragged in and the peacekeeper sat me in the chair locking my hands to the chair, sounds started happening, first peeta screaming KATNISS KITNISS, then mom screaming PRIM WHERE ARE YOU and gale screaming I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL PRIM IM SO SORRY, then prim screaming at her last breath KATNISS! I tried getting up but the sounds kept echoing, it felt like hours before I was dragged out crying, thrown back in my cell to see peeta lying on the floor in ripped clothes lying on the floor in, my cell, he was knocked out and it was only lunch, which arrived five minutes later, broth with nothing in it, water, and stale bread, which I ate and fed peeta, as he started to regain consciousness peeta sat up and hugged me, but his voice didn't seem to come out of his mouth, he tried and tried, I'm guessing it's from all the screaming, I said" we have to get out of here but how", peeta managed to whisper "we can try screaming at them" he said trying to laugh without coughing like an old man. A bell rang and both of us were dragged to the same room, two peacekeepers were standing there with whips. One of the peace keepers handed me a whip to whip peeta with and expecting me to, and peeta received the same whip and we both started whipping the peace keepers, a bell rang and president snow walked in with other peace keepers and said "take them to cell number fifty-eight" he said turning around and walking out, we were brought to the cell, it was like a prison cell but worse a T.V there and I knew what it meant, memories. A minute later the hunger games flickered on the screen it showed gruesome deaths, then the most feared part, rues death, me at peeta started screaming and hid under the cover to try to find help, trying to escape this mess but we knew that would never happen, at least tonight. We both had new dreams, even worse even newer than our last dreams from a year ago. We depend on each other to escape this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Escape Plan Peeta's POV

I woke up and katniss was sitting on the floor crying. I walked over and asked, "sweetheart what's wrong?" And she simply replied "that's what's wrong, that's what haymitch calls me and I miss home!" I thought a while since it was only three in the morning and finally said "I think I have a plan, you know how district 13 has people on the inside of the capitol, we can ask to speak to one!" and katniss shot up ran to the guard and begged to see Gregory pricey. The guard opened the door and brought us to his station, guarding the gates to the capitol guarding, the guard went to the front door to wait on us, we told Gregory what happened and they had planned to escape late that night, but it was only early and they still had a full day of torture. Katniss and peeta were separated for the first time in two days. Katniss was going to freak out if she stayed here longer, her first torture was water, water drowning her, she started to swim and swam for a long time, the water soon was drained and katniss felt clean again as she smiled and jumped mocking them that she knew how to swim. A minute later slimey mocking jay poop was poured on her, and then she was forced to slowly wipe it off and she stunk afterward. Now back to me, I was dragged away to a small black room where I was whipped so hard I was knocked out and when I woke up I was in another room it was orange and hot as the Mohave desert. My wounds from the whip were swollen, and I passed out from thirst and woke up in a blue room, cold as Antarctica, where germs produce, my wounds were so big I could barely breathe. I sat there as penguins filed into the room and pecked me where until I was bleeding, then the guy who gave me the capitol tattoo came in and he had colors that he inserted into my capitol tattoo painful but the easiest torture since I was here, especially the colors inserted, forest green and sunset orange, me and Katniss's favorite colors. Finally I got back to the cell and katniss was there watching capitol news, it was talking about clothes, hair etc., but then the most surprising part she said "You know the hunger games winners don't you! Well they have been captured by the capitol and are being tortured at this minute!" Katniss and I looked at the screen and then it flickered off and president snows face came on and said "good night TV stars" he said apparently angry all of Panem knew we were captured. So we laid down getting ready or our plan.


End file.
